Everything Changes
by Blue Smartie
Summary: Bosco's world is turned upside down and it's up to Faith to help him find his feet **On a temporary hiatus while I concentrate on things away from fic**


Rating: 13 - R for the odd bit of language here and there.  
  
Summery: Bosco's world is turned upside down and it's up to Faith to help him find his feet  
again  
  
Disclaimer: All Third Watch characters are copyright to Edward Allan Bernero, John Wells, NBC,  
Warner Bros, basically a lot of people who (unfortunately) have no idea who I am. Any other  
characters are copyright to me. The only things of any value I have if you want to sue me are  
my TV & VCR which I'll kick ya ass if you dare come near and this computer which likes  
crashing ;o)  
  
Spoilers: Current eps Stateside  
  
Dedication: Codes, for keeping me going with this stuff. For everyone who takes my crap   
basically *smiles sweetly*  
  
Feedback: Knock yourself out, constructive criticism welcomed but if you're just going to flame  
then do me a favour and please keep to yourself.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, a few things. Firstly this is set after Falling, but not directly after. So  
imagine if you will a little time jump where Bosco has already started his healing process. .  
secondly, since I'm in the UK I haven't seen most of season 2 or any season 3 so apologizes for  
any mistakes in that region. Oh, and I'm not really in a position to write fic at the moment  
due to year 11 school work (which tries to take over your whole life *grr*) and not being too  
well, so please be patient with me :o) I just wanted to get this first chapter posted to see  
what people think.  
  
So let me know what you think and whether I should carry it on!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Peering round the corner of the alleyway, Bosco kept his gun firmly to his side before leaning  
back against the wall. Shit, lost him. He picked up his radio to notify central and started  
walking back the way he'd ran to find Faith.  
  
  
He found her leaning against their squad, having received his message she'd strolled back to  
wait for him.  
  
  
"Someone will pull him in" she said before Bosco could open his mouth and complain about how  
they didn't catch him. They'd been called to a mugging a couple of blocks away, and the  
description had matched a 'friend' of theirs. They took off after him but he lost Bosco in the  
maze of alleyways.   
  
  
"Yeah" he opened the driver door and climbed in. This wasn't why he wanted to be a cop. He was   
supposed to catch the bastards who knocked people down like that, not lose them. Faith   
followed, watching him carefully. He seemed to be doing okay today, this whole week. He hadn't  
been back on the full beat long. Stick had ordered him to take time off after he broke down,   
and Bosco surprised everyone by relenting without a fuss. Everyone except Faith, she wasn't   
surprised at all. She'd seen a side of her partner she'd never seen before and knew he   
understood he needed help. He wouldn't have come to her otherwise.  
  
  
"Wanna get some coffee?" Bosco asked, it was only 7 he couldn't wait for this shift to be over.  
It was one of those frustrating days, nothing particularly exciting and whenever something did  
happen they couldn't quite solve it - like losing the mugger. Besides, he'd been warned to take  
it easy and chill out a bit. He couldn't rush it.  
  
  
"Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do." She smiled at her partner as he sighed wearily.   
It'll get easier Bos she promised him inside. Just hang in there.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Faith hopped out, leaving Bosco to finish parking the squad and ordered two coffees from the  
place they nearly always went to. Bosco followed her in and leaned on the counter while they  
waited.  
  
  
"55-David" a call came through on their radio as the waitress set down two coffees. A couple of  
people glanced over in curiosity.  
  
  
"55-David, go ahead central" Bosco replied  
  
  
"Sergeant requests you return to the station, David."  
  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows as Bosco groaned "What did you do now?" she asked paying the   
waitress.  
  
  
"Nothing" he insisted.  
  
  
"What's up central?"  
  
  
"Personal matter, David"  
  
  
"Doesn't sound like you'll be getting a telling off then" Faith grinned picking up his coffee   
along with hers and heading towards the door.  
  
  
"10-4 central" Bosco sighed and followed her. He wasn't so sure and the last thing he needed   
today was a bitching out from the sergeant.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Hey, Boscorelli, took your time didn't you?" Kawolski barely looked up from the front desk as   
he and Faith entered the precinct.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what is it Kawolski?"  
  
  
"Some cops are here to see ya."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Kawolski looked up and nodded in the direction of a cop Bosco didn't recognise. He stood from   
where he was sitting.  
  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli?" the officer who looked about his age asked as he approached them.  
  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" he asked looking him up and down, suddenly feeling very   
self-conscious. After everything that had happened he didn't like the thought of cops he didn't   
know knowing his name.  
  
  
"Officer Jack Lawson, I work over at the 89th."  
  
  
Bosco nodded, "What can I do for ya?"  
  
  
"We've got somebody outside for you."  
  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
  
"A 15 year old kid we picked up for shoplifting"  
  
  
Bosco gave him a confused look "Huh? What's that gotta do with me?"  
  
  
"Well. . .she says she's your sister."  
  
  
"I don't have a sister." Bosco frowned  
  
  
"You sure?" the other officer asked beginning to look confused himself.  
  
  
Bosco gave him a look, "Yes. I'm sure. I have one younger brother, that's it."  
  
  
"Well like I said, we picked this kid up, we know her from past incidents, but she's moved   
foster homes quite a bit so we couldn't track down her current carers." Jack carried on   
explaining himself "Turns out she doesn't have any, we then tried to get hold of her dad, but   
she was set against that. That's when she blurted out your name, said you were a cop at the   
55."  
  
  
"What the hell?" Faith spoke up after listening in  
  
  
"She's outside" Jack looked up at Faith and back to Bosco before motioning for the pair of them  
to follow him.  
  
  
Bosco and Faith followed him outside  
  
  
"Bos, since when do you have a sister?"  
  
  
"I don't" he replied "I don't get it"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Bosco stood back staring at the squad car, Faith hovering behind him as Jack approached it.  
  
  
"Yo, Danny get the kid out." he called to his partner, who climbed out from the drivers side   
and opened the back door.   
  
  
Bosco looked the kid in front of him up and down as she leaned against the passenger door,   
staring intently back at him. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in black khaki pants   
and a Knicks sweatshirt. A dark blue cap was pulled down so he couldn't see her face properly.   
Officer Danny Lucas noticed and stepped forward, whipping the cap off her head. She glared   
briefly at him, snatching it back and holding it in her hands. Bosco walked slowly closer to   
her, taking her in, her piercing blue eyes still fixed on him.  
  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli, right?" she spoke first which startled him. He tried to say something but   
his mouth was dry. How the hell did this kid know who he was and where he worked and why was   
she claiming to be his sister? He simply nodded.  
  
  
"Officer Maurice Boscorelli, meet Elly Gerrard" Jack did the honors of introducing them.   
  
  
Bosco continued to look her, not really sure what to say.   
  
  
"Hey" he said eventually. It probably sounded lame but what did they expect? Was this girl   
really his sister? How?  
  
  
She smiled slightly "Gerrard's my mothers name. Boscorelli's my dads name." she said by way of   
explanation as if reading his mind and she folded her arms across her chest  
  
  
"Son of a bitch who's a no good father and beats his family?" Bosco suddenly found his voice.   
He felt a sick feeling start to rise in his stomach when the girl nodded slowly. Oh God no. It   
was bad enough that his father had inflicted what he did on him, his mother and brother, but he  
couldn't have done the same to another child.  
  
  
"Sounds like the same guy. Wow. What a coincidence." she replied smartly.  
  
  
Faith arched an eyebrow, she had sounded way too similar to Bosco when she'd said that. Bosco   
glanced at her with a worried look on his face, seeming to understand what she was thinking.  
  
  
"Well, uh, why doesn't somebody get Elly a drink and warm up or something, we've processed her   
and everything." Jack broke in  
  
  
Faith stepped forward, "Sure come with me." She squeezed Bosco's arm gently as she led Elly   
back into the station. Elly gave Bosco another look as she passed him, seeming to be inspecting   
him. He barely moved from where he stood, trying to take in what he'd just found out. How could   
his dad have had another kid and he'd never known? He wondered if his mother knew. . and why   
they'd brought here. . .  
  
  
"Okay, that gives us a bit more room to talk." Danny spoke up.  
  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Bosco asked  
  
  
"Well, we've let her off with a warning, store owner decided not to press charges - this time -  
so technically we've got no reason to hold on to her. . ." Jack started trailing off  
  
  
"So you're handing her over to me?" Bosco swallowed  
  
  
Jack and Danny nodded   
  
  
"I can't! I'm in no position to take on a 15 year old, especially when I don't have any proof   
she's my sister..."  
  
  
"We have her records on file, you can check them if you like. Her mother did a runner a few   
years back, to escape an abusive relationship apparently, left Elly though. She was eventually   
removed from the custody of one James Boscorelli." Jack informed  
  
  
Bosco's features tightened and he started to feel sick again.   
  
  
"You know him?" Danny prompted noticing Bosco's reaction.  
  
  
"My father." he replied shortly.  
  
  
They nodded "She's been in and out of foster care but never settled." Jack explained further on   
her situation  
  
  
"So you think she'll settle with me? Fat chance. I'm a grown man and I never damn settled!"  
  
  
"Look man, this isn't our fault. But we know Elly pretty well, and deep down she's a good kid   
who's had a fairly screwed up unstable childhood until now. She just needs love and security.   
Maybe you're not the one to give it to her, but if you could just take care of her until   
another foster placement is found. . .I'm sure she'd appreciate it, even if she doesn't   
mention it."  
  
  
"She doesn't seem to have anybody else." Danny added. Bosco nodded.  
  
  
"Yeah yeah, okay. I get the picture. I don't suppose I have much choice do I? Look, guys,   
I'm not a bad person okay? I just - -this is a really bad time for me, that's all."  
  
  
"She's a street wise kid, you being a cop I'm sure you could keep her out of trouble. It   
probably won't be for long, if you can't hold on to her I'm sure social services will come   
through quick enough."  
  
  
Bosco let out a sigh "Sure. She got any stuff?"  
  
  
Danny walked to the trunk and opened it, taking out a holdel. "We stopped off and picked this   
up."  
  
  
Bosco took it from him  
  
  
"This is my number" Jack handed him a card "Need anything give me a call, one of us will be   
over. Like we said, we know her already. She's a good kid, she deserves a lot better than she's   
had so far." He started to turn back to the car "Good luck" he added  
  
  
"Yeah, ditto" Danny smiled joining his partner back at the car. They drove off leaving Bosco to   
stare after them and back to the bag. Shit he thought to himself. What just happened?  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Who are you?" Elly didn't mince words as she followed Faith inside the Precinct  
  
  
"Faith Yokas, Officer Boscorelli's partner."  
  
  
"He an okay guy?"  
  
  
Faith stopped and turned to face her seeing that behind the look of confidence and shining eyes   
there was a shimmering of fear and loneliness. They almost appeared to be pleading with her to   
tell her that he was safe.  
  
  
"Yeah, he's a fine guy. Once you get to know him." she said gently with a soft smile "Through   
here, you want something to drink?" she took her through to a room with tables and chairs, a   
coffee machine in the corner.   
  
  
Elly shrugged "Coffee, tea, whatever."  
  
  
"Tea's better, less caffeine."  
  
  
Elly raised her eyebrows  
  
  
"I'm a mother" Faith explained with a shrug "I can't help it, sorry."  
  
  
She set a tea down in front of Elly and took a seat.  
  
  
"So, how do you know about Bosco?"  
  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
  
"Yeah. . .Maurice. Everyone calls him Bosco."  
  
  
Elly nodded "Right. My Dad told me I have two older brothers. One's a bummed out junkie - he's   
the youngest of the two, and the older one, he's a cop. I asked him where - curiosity ya know,   
in case I ever got arrested in that area." Faith arched an eyebrow at her comment but said   
nothing.  
  
  
"He said the 55th Precinct. Gave me his name, dunno the other one's name though." she   
continued, shrugging.  
  
  
"Mikey. Bosco's little brother."  
  
  
"He a bummed out junkie then?"  
  
  
"Guess that's one way of putting it."  
  
  
"What's he like then? Bosco?"  
  
  
"He's um. . .well, what you gotta understand about Bosco is that unless you really get to know   
him then, you don't really know him at all. People think they do, they think they know he's a   
smart ass super cop jerk, but I've been riding with him for years and the real Bosco isn't all   
like that. He doesn't let many people in or really care about many people, but when he does,   
when you've got him you've really got him. I know it may sound muddled, but it's hard to   
explain. He's just...Bosco."  
  
  
Elly couldn't help but smile "Sounds intriguing"  
  
  
"Oh he is" Faith grinned. She wasn't sure whether she should mention his troubles, but she   
figured the other officers wouldn't have dropped her here for no reason and it was probably   
best she knew. She didn't have to go into great detail anyway. "There's one other thing you   
gotta know though" she became more serious "He's had a really rough time recently, so he's not   
really himself. He's coming through it though, but it's been hard on him."  
  
  
Elly nodded not sure what to do with that "Okay then. . "  
  
  
"So what's your story?" Faith asked hoping to get the conversation away from the troubles.   
  
  
"Mom did a bunk from her abusive boyfriend - my father - when I was 8, left me with him. I   
eventually got pulled out when my school notified social services. Been between foster homes   
and care homes since. I don't like school so I skip whenever I can, spend my time figuring out   
what I can do to cause trouble next."  
  
  
Faith stayed quite for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. She didn't need to say   
anything however, Elly took her turn to move the topic quickly on.  
  
  
"How many kids you got?"  
  
  
"Two, Emily and Charlie."  
  
  
"Married?"  
  
  
"Yeah, Fred."  
  
  
"How long you been together?"  
  
  
"Since High School."  
  
  
"Cute, how old are your kids?"  
  
  
"12 and 8."  
  
  
"Your husband get on with Bosco?"  
  
  
"No, not really."  
  
  
"What about your kids?"  
  
  
"Yeah, they have fun with Bosco."  
  
  
"Do you have fun with Bosco?" Elly grinned, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
  
Faith gave her a look and smirked "I'm not sure how to answer that question without you taking   
it the wrong way."  
  
  
Elly opened her mouth to say something but before she could reply, the door flung open and   
Bosco walked in, putting the bag on a spare table.  
  
  
"I need a coffee" he mumbled, heading towards the machine. A strong one, he thought to himself.  
  
  
"So, what's happening? Officers Jack and Danny fill ya in? How I'm nothing but trouble that's   
why I can't keep a foster placement and you've been dumped with me?"  
  
  
Bosco took a deep breath and turned. Why now? he sighed inwardly  
  
  
"No. They said you're a good kid. Basically. Anyway, you're crashing with me 'till social   
services come up trumps again. I'm gonna go and talk to the Captain, then we'll give you a ride  
back to my place. Okay?"  
  
  
Elly nodded and watched him leave the room. She looked briefly over to Faith.  
  
  
"Don't worry, he's just freaking out right now." she smiled standing up "Wait here. We'll be   
back in a minute."  
  
  
Elly smiled slightly and watched the door swing shut, before letting out a heavy sigh. She   
wondered how much 'fun' this was going to be. He obviously didn't want her around...wait, she   
checked herself, he didn't seem like he knew about her. Great, nice one Dad. So in five minutes   
he'd found out he had a sister and been lumbered with taking her on, even though it probably   
wouldn't be for long. Fantastic. And his partner said he'd been through a 'really rough time'   
I wonder what the hell she meant by that? She probably wasn't going to help him then, she was   
screwed up enough anyway. She sighed again lifting her legs to rest on the table. Yup. This   
was going to be a real picnic.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Bos?" Faith caught up with him in the locker room. "Bosco? What happened? What did they say?"  
  
  
"She's my sister - half sister. They need somebody to take her for a bit until social services   
come through again, and that somebody is me!" he half laughed sitting down heavily on one of   
the benches "He's fucked her up, Faith. He couldn't just leave it at me and Mikey. He had to   
put another of his children through it too." He hung his head in his hands. Faith crossed the   
room and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbed it up and down to try and   
soothe him.  
  
  
"What now?" she asked softly after a few moments silence  
  
  
"Can you clear it with the Captain to get some down time? I dunno whether I'm supposed to call   
services. . naw, Jack said he and Danny would take care of it. Damn it Faith! What the hell am   
I supposed to do with her?"  
  
  
"Calm down and take a deep breath, Bos."  
  
  
He did as she instructed, running a hand over his face letting out a groan, and closing his   
eyes.  
  
  
"We'll figure this out"  
  
  
"We?"  
  
  
"Of course. You didn't think I'd let you deal with this alone, did you?" she smiled.  
  
  
Bosco smiled in return "Nah, I guess not."  
  
  
"Try not to worry Bos, I know you're shocked and everything, it's a lot for anybody to find out   
and be asked, especially after everything you've been through but take it one step at a time.   
First thing's first, let's get her back to your place and get her settled."  
  
  
"Then what? I can't even keep my own life in order. . ." fear started rising in his voice   
"I'll probably fuck her up even more. I'm the last person she should be coming to."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
Bosco looked up "Huh?"  
  
  
"Why are you the last person she should be coming to? You're her brother. You didn't know you   
had a baby sister but you do. You're all she's got. Now we're gonna take her back to yours and   
get some down time, if you really feel you can't handle it right now then she can stay with me   
for a night or two. I know things haven't been great for you but try not to panic. I'm here   
okay? I'll help you out."  
  
  
"Thanks, Faith" he smiled  
  
  
"C'mon partner, let's go see Stick." She smiled back, standing up and holding out a hand. He   
took it and she pulled him up before they headed out the door together.  
  
  
***************  
So what d'ya reckon? Should I carry it on?  
*************** 


End file.
